Angel of Darkness
by redgriffin22
Summary: Part one in my Fallen Kaiju trilogy. Doctor who and Gamera crossover. I hope you like this story. Please review and as usual I don't own Godzilla. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Godzilla or other characters as they belong to Toho, and Gamera belongs to his group. There will be doctor who references in it but not many hopefully. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. **_

Chapter 1.

Mothra, and Gamera were trying to stop a former guardian known as Battra from destroying the planet. There were 3 guardians that watched over the earth and protect it from danger. Battra had gone overboard to destroy a creature known as Irys. It resulted in him getting banished and stripped of his guardian title. He swore revenge and would not rest until it was completed.

"He's powerful" said Mothra to Gamera

"Yes but we are stronger than him" said Gamera

"We can't give up" said Mothra

"You two think with you guardian powers can stop me" sneered Battra "I too was once a guardian and don't think I have lost my powers"

"Don't forget that we have you two to one" said Gamera

"Maybe so but I wouldn't rely on numbers to win a fight" said Battra shooting a beam of energy at the pair.

Gamera dodged then shot a plasma fireball at him only for him to fly out of the way and into the nearby forest. Mothra took to the air again and battled Battra in middle air, Gamera could watch for he wouldn't risk hitting Mothra on accident. Battra was actually stronger then he looked and Mothra gave him credit for that and she didn't like how the battle was going. If he was not stopped soon, the earth would be destroyed because of the battle. Mothra and Gamera decided to used a combo of pure energy and Mana attack to defeat but as his body was destroyed his spirit escaped and went dominant and would wait to strike again when the time was right. He knew that he would have get a new body but at the moment, he needed them to believe he was dead.

* * *

><p>It was the year 1994, the world had been transformed since the battle but no one knew since nothing but the guardians were around at the time. Humans had taken control of the planet and through their arrogant ways saw birth to many new monster, like Godzilla who was almost unstoppable. Beside him an old rival King Ghidorah had returned to the planet for revenge and went against Mothra then Gamera allied himself with Godzilla to destroy the ancient demon. After the death of Ghidorah the planet saw peace from kaiju as Godzilla agreed to peace with humans after a long debate with Gamera and Mothra. Godzilla and Gamera decided to live together on Bass island as Gamera was the only Godzilla tolerated.<p>

Meanwhile Battra was continuing growing in power even though he didn't have a body, he planned on gaining a human body so that way the guardians couldn't find him until it was too late to do anything. He also thought of seeing if he could transform it too, like he saw on a planet when he visited a long time. He had saw a alien race called Time Lords regenerate their bodies to safe themselves from death and at the same time gain a new form. Battra hoped that maybe he could do the same when he got a new body. His spirit smiled for it was time to be reborn into the world, now to find a human.

'It is time' thought Battra

* * *

><p>On infant island was Mothra who had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, it felt like a old enemy was going to return but she didn't know who or what it was. She sent her fairies to see what it was but when they returned they had an answer that could not be true.<p>

"It is Battra" said Moll looking Mothra

"Impossible, Battra was destroyed by Gamera and I millions of years ago" said Mothra

"As impossible it may seem it is true and we fear that he is about to do something to return" said Lora "We just have no idea how"

"I must warn Gamera and Godzilla. You two go and warn Miki about this" said Mothra before taking to the air to find Gamera and Godzilla. She hoped that they were wrong but just in case they weren't, Gamera and Godzilla should be warned about Battra. She found them on Bass island sleeping but Gamera was quick to awaken and when he saw her face his own face went to concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Gamera

"Battra, he's going to return" said Mothra

"What?" snapped Gamera "But how? He's dead"

"The Elias told me and as much as I want to disagree with them, this is something that we can't chance" said Mothra

"Battra?" asked Godzilla waking up and joining the conversation.

"An ex guardian, but we destroyed him so how can he be returning" said Mothra

"He may have lost his body, but did you destroy his spirit?" asked Godzilla, most humans thought he was just a stupid animal when in fact he was very intelligent.

"I have no idea" answered Gamera

"Then maybe his spirit is returning and is going to look for a new body." said Godzilla

"But how" said Mothra

"I don't know but we have to stop him before he can" said Gamera

"How? His spirit could be anywhere and he could be back before we know it" said Godzilla

"I have sent the Elias to warn humanity about Battra" said Mothra "Hopefully we're not too late about it"

_**Hopefully this story will do better then my other Godzilla story at the moment. Sorry if it is confusing at the moment, I hope it is not. Please review and tell me what you think of this story, like it? Hate it? I hope to update soon but I won't make any promises-Griffin S**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Gamera or Miki, I do own the ocs that will be in the story. I hope you like this story. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

Chapter 2

Miki Saegusa was sitting in her office at G-Force, when she felt a familiar presence and looked up to see the Elias' enter her office. She knew that it was never good when they showed up and this time it looked worse then ever before. She stood up and went over to them worried about what they had to say now about what would happen. This time they looked real scared about what was to happen, she didn't need to be physic to sense that.

"What's wrong?" asked Miki

"A former guardian known as Battra is returning" said Moll

"He is going to try and get revenge against Mothra and Gamera" said Lora

"Why?"

"They banished him for destroying an monster" said Moll "The creature was innocent and didn't deserve to be destroyed"

"So now what?" asked Miki

"He plans on destroying the guardians and possibly the earth too" said Lora

"Mothra has warned Godzilla and Gamera about him too. So when he returns he will not stand a chance against them" said Moll

"How is he going to come back" asked Miki

"We have no idea but hopefully, he can't return to a body." said Moll

"When does he plan on returning"

"Any day now, but if we hurry maybe we can stop him" said Lora

"Let's hope you're right" said Miki sitting down at her desk. If he can't be stopped then what?" asked Miki

"Mothra and Gamera are ready to fight and destroyed him again and this time they will make sure that he is dead" said Moll

"You sure?" asked Miki

Both of the of them looked at each other both nodding their heads in agreement to reassure Miki. Little did they know that they were already too late to stop Battra from getting a body.

* * *

><p>Battra smiled as he looked over his new body that he had gained after a long search for the perfect body. He had black hair and green eyes but he didn't seem to mind it at all. He was currently in America to see how the earth had changed in his time gone and since he was an guardian. He now looked like a young man about 23 so he wouldn't get the guardians attention since he looked too young to be an ex guardian but he knew that if he was not careful he could gain the Elias' attention. He had to find a place to test his powers and not be busted for it. It was fun walking around without the weight of the world on his shoulders but he did miss being a guardian but it had been a long time and now he could do whatever he wanted without the other harping about the fate of the earth.<p>

'Now what to do?' thought Battra 'I'm maybe back but I could be weak for all I know and being a human now. Well might as well explore'

He went off in the distance with a smile on his face, to must people he was just a tourist. It was probably for the best at the moment until he could get stronger and maybe get a better form. He found at that he could in fact regenerate into a new body so with that they wouldn't know who he was until he revealed himself but that would not likely happen.

"Watch where you going" snapped someone to him when they bumped into each other

"Sorry" said Battra playing along being a human and continued walking, it was so much easier to fly but he didn't have wings so flight was impossible at the moment.

"Um, excuse me" called someone causing him to turn to see a girl and for a human she was cute. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes that even had Battra captive.

"You dropped this" said the girl handing him a wallet.

"Thank you" said Battra

"I'm Alice" said the girl

"Chris" said Battra

"Nice to meet you Chris" said Alice

"Likewise" said Battra smiling

"So where are you from?"

"Japan" said Battra

"Really?" asked Alice

"Yeah, I was born there but my parents are American" said Battra

"Where are they?"

"Dead" said Battra "They died when I was young"

Battra was surprised at how well he was at lying to people but then again, he needed to do that. But for some reason he didn't like lying to this girl even if he just met her. There was something about about her that he liked but he didn't know what.

"Sorry" said Alice

"It's okay" said Battra "Why don't you show me around town?"

"New York is very big you know"

"Actually this is my first time here so how about some of it"

"Okay" said Alice grabbing Battra or Chris by the arm and dragged him all over the part of new york that they were at.

'Well she's an interesting character' thought Battra as they went shopping.

He couldn't help it but he sensed Mothra even though she was on the other side of the earth but then it dawned on him, that if he could sense her, she could sense him. But then again it was too late for them to do anything as he had got the body. He just smiled as he and Alice went to lunch and had a good time and he decided to put some of his plans on hold until the time was right.

_**Another chapter done and I hope you enjoy this story and please review it. Sorry for the lack of Miki but this story will mostly center around Battra and the people he meets. I hope to update soon but not making any promises and please review my other Godzilla story Accident of Birth -Griffin S**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Battra, Mothra Godzilla Gamera or any other kaiju that might appear in this story. I do own the ocs in the story.

Chapter 3

Moll and Lora were in America now looking for Battra after Mothra had sensed him but it was too late to stop him from getting a body. But they had no idea how to find him as he somehow hid his presence from them. He could be anywhere and anyone since he was now human.

"Now what?" asked Lora

"We keep looking" said Moll

"But he could anywhere" said Lora "He hid himself from us remember"

"Come on, let's try down" said Moll

"But"

"No buts this is a matter of life and death, we have to find him before he gets out of our sights again."

Lora just sighed as she and her sister continued to search New York for the former guardian but she knew that he could be anywhere and they didn't know what he not looked like so they could past him without even knowing.

* * *

><p>Battra and Alice were eating lunch in Little Italy and he was having fun actually, and after lunch they were going to go to Central Park. He didn't know what do, part of him wanted to put some distance between him and Mothra but part of him wanted to stay for Alice but then he would have to tell her. Alice looked over to Chris and wondered what was wrong with him.<p>

"Chris what's wrong?" asked Alice

"Nothing" said Battra quickly a little too quick

"Really?" asked Alice

"Fine but before I tell you anything, will you promise not to freak out in the end?"

"Sure" said Alice

"Everything I'm about to tell you is the truth"

"Okay" said Alice still smiling

"I'm not human, I'm a former guardian of earth but I was banished and have been in exiled for millions of years. I was finally able to return by taking on a human body so I look human but in fact I'm not" said Battra looking down as he was ready for her to leave or call a nutcase.

"Seriously?" asked Alice and Battra nodded his head "That is so cool"

"So you're not surprised?" asked Battra

"I am, but it is just so cool to meet someone that looks human but is not, so what's your real name then"

"Battra" said Battra "Chris is just a name I came up with to sound human so when we're in public call me Chris"

"Deal" said Alice grabbing his hand and shaking it

"Right now though I think I should hide somewhere"

"Why?"

"Mothra one of the guardians has sent her allies to find me"

"Here, like in New York?" asked Alice

"Yes" said Battra

"Come on, let's go to the subway" said Alice leading Battra to the subway.

The pair made it inside the subway and boarded a train to hide but he figured that would only last for so long. He knew that they were on to him but how far they were told him that they couldn't locate him but he would not rather take that chance. As they made another corner he saw a small moth flying nearby with a pair of twins following it, they had found him. ( I made them normal side just to blend in while they are among humans)

"Alice hide" said Battra "I don't want you to be seen by them"

"No" said Alice before walking up to the twins "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah" said the one in blue before getting violently hushed by her sister.

"That's how you treated your sister, wow" said Alice

"How did you you know"

"The way you two act, who are you looking for?"

"Someone very dangerous" said Moll

"Who sent you?"

"Mothra" said Lora

"Lora!"

"So he's that bad, that Mothra would want him dead" said Alice suprised them that she knew who Mothra was.

"Not dead" said Moll

"Okay, since I don't know who you're looking for, I might as well leave, goodbye" said Alice and started back towards where back was, until she stopped and said "I have a message for Mothra, He is not alone"

"What?" asked Moll only to see that the girl had already left.

"So what do you do?"

"Well tell Mothra and Gamera what she said" said Moll "She must have been refering to Battra in that statement"

"Let's go, this is not good" said Lora.

They went to a corner that was not being used and shrunk down to their normal size and got on fairy Mothra and flew back to Infant Island to tell Mothra the news. She was not at all happy with the news that they had told her. She called a meeting with Gamera and GodzIlla to talk about what to do against him.

Back to Battra on the other hand was sitting in a subway train with Alice smiling but in the end, he began to wonder what his plans were now himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Alice looking concerned. For once Battra didn't know what to think, what to do or what to say around her. It was like she had some sort of control.

"I'm fine" said Battra

"That's what they all say" said Alice

"Well I guess that means I'm more human then I thought" said Battra

"maybe" said Alice with a smile now.

'This is going to be an interesting life' thought Battra as they exited the subway.

_**I know that it is early for Alice to find out about Battra and Battra revealing himself to the Elias but I decided to do a few things ahead of schedule. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. I hope to update this and other stories soon but as usual not making any promises-Griffin S. P.S. Should I have the master from Doctor who in here? review you answer. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Godzilla, Gamera or Doctor who or any other crossover content that will appear. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review._**

Chapter 4

Mothra was confused, what did the human mean by when she said 'he is not alone." Was the girl an ally to Battra now? They all were gathered on Bass island to continue talking about what to do. Battra had managed to get a human body, he also has people under his control and gaining more power every moment. He had to stopped and soon otherwise the Earth was in major danger. But he had them stuck and that was causing them major problems later if he succeeded in his plans. He could destroy the world if they didn't do something quickly.

"So now what do we do, he's playing us like fools" said Gamera

"So what do we do?" asked Godzilla "I mean if we try anything the humans will try to kill us, not that it would matter"

"One of us has to become human to find and destroy Battra" said Mothra

"Let me Mother" said Starlight Mothra, one of Mothra's daughters.

"That's right, Battra wouldn't know about your existence" said Gamera only to get scowled by the two Moths. Gamera turned and began to whistle as if nothing was wrong while Godzilla was trying to not to laugh but was failing.

"I'll go as well"

All of them turned to see Godzilla junior had joined them, how long he was there they didn't know. He went to stand by his father before looking at the others.

"You sure about this?" asked Mothra

"Yes, I think it would be better if we go since I know he can sense you presences while I don't think he can sense ours" said Junior

"Then its settled Junior and Starlight will go after Battra" said Mothra

"One question" said Junior "How are we going to become human?"

"Um...good question" said Gamera "Any Ideas?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you" said Alice after Battra had brought her dinner<p>

"Nothing to it"

"Well now what" said Alice and turned to walked the other way

"I leave" said Battra

"Wha? Where?" asked Alice getting concerned

"Anywhere but here" said Battra before moping around while thinking of things, like Mothra and Gamera now that they knew he was back it was only a matter of time before they found him, that was also that idiot of a monster Godzilla who had earned the title king of the monsters. How Godzilla got that title was a wonder in Battra mind. He also decided to leave the states as now that they knew where he was it could be a problem even though there were enough states to hide in. He soon found himslef at Kennedy Airport with Alice and a few suitcase full of stuff. The girl had decided to tag along and nothing Battra did would get her to leave.

"You don't have to come along" said Battra

"Actually I do since I told those twins that you were not alone" said Alice with a smile

"Great" muttered Battra as they went to the desk. "So now I to worry about you as well"

"How may I help you?"

"Two tickets to the UK" said Battra handing the desk person their passports.

"That would be 1300" said the desk person

"Okay" said Battra giving her the money surprising Alice that he had such money with him. She give him their tickets, they would have to wait a few hours before boarding the plane. Battra thought it was going to be interesting flying in a plane, he wondered how humans came up with the idea for flight. He was also surprised when they actually got it to work. Maybe humans had some potential l after all, then again they always attack anything that is not human.

'I think it would be easier to fly, but I have to keep up with appearances. I think humans would find it strange if one of them could fly for no apparent reason.'

He closed his eyes to sleep but after a half hour of failing he decided to open his eyes to see Alice laughing.

"What?"

"The face you made while you were asleep" said Alice

'Great, I'm never going to live this down'

They soon landed in England, Battra decided that this would be a good place to hide from the guardians until he had a plan that they could not stop. Battra also now hated planes and vowed when he regained his powers he would fly from place to place not caring if the humans saw him. Flying in planes was probably one his least favorite things to do.

"So...now what?"

"I don't know" said Battra not watching where he was going bumming to a man. Both fell to the ground, Alice and a young woman who was with the man helped them up.

"Sorry about that" said the man

"I should be since I'm the one who walked into you" said Battra

"Never mind"

"I'm Alice" said Alice introducing herself and saving Battra from an awkward moment.

"I'm the Doctor"

"Martha Jones" said the woman

"Chris" said Battra going by his alias but something was off about this man, he didn't seem to be human like him but looked human. Judging by the doctor's face he had a similar feeling about him.

"Well we better be going" said the Doctor walking towards a blue box, Alice gave Battra a look. He just shrugged not knowing what to say. He felt something calling to him from the blue box.

"Excuse me but is okay if we tag along" asked Battra

"The more the merrier" said the Doctor with a smile

* * *

><p>"Remind to blast Gamera the next time I see him" said Junior as he and Star-light walked around New York in human form to blend in.<p>

"This is pointless he could be anyway"

"I don't think he's even in New York or America for that fact anymore" said Junior "He most like left he found out that we were on to him"

"So where do you think he is?"

"You guess is as good as mine" said Junior worried

"We must not giving up, let's try Europe, I hear that a lot of strange things have been happening lately"

"Maybe Battra's one of them" said Junior

"Only one way to find out"

"Right, let's go" said Junior taking Star-Light's hand and hurrying off to find Battra and try to stop before any real damage could be done.

* * *

><p>"Are sure about this, I mean not all of us can fit in that box" said Alice as they reached the box<p>

"Don't worry about it" said the Doctor opening the door and reveling it to bigger then they thought, Battra looked around in wonder, how did the doctor make this? This was not what he was expecting to see, what was this guy as there no way that this could be created by humans.

"Here we go" said the Doctor

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise" said the Doctor who started it up

"What is this thing?" asked Battra

"Its called the TRADIS" said the Doctor who went on explaining it to them

'This could be helpful later on' thought Battra 'This might be what I need to help take down the guardians and Godzilla.'

_**Well that's it for this chapter, well the next chapter Battra and The Master meet, so I will be moving this to the crossover section. I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises.-Griffin**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As usual I don't own Godzilla Gamera or Doctor Who and at last Battra and the master meet.**_

"What are we doing here?" asked Battra looking at where they stopped.

"Yes, its basically a rest stop."

"Okay so when will we leave again"

"In about 20 seconds"

"So in other words just stay inside"

They left the rift unaware that someone had stoll away on the TRADIS. They soon landed on a planet in the year 1 trillion which shocked Battra and Alice to see a such a wasteland. Battra suddenly felt something nearby, he didn't know if the others could but didn't want to look like a nutcase so he kept his mouth shut.

'Whatever it is, its strong' thought Battra 'Maybe I can go investigate it when the others are else where'

"Chris whats wrong" asked Alice

"Nothing" said Battra but the doctor's face told him that the doctor knew he was lying. 'Well lying to this guy is going to be hard but as long as the others buy it I'm fine. I wonder what that was, whatever it was it felt weird'

"Doctor"

Everyone turned to see a man laying on the ground, had he been in the TRADIS without them knowing. Had he been what been Battra sensed, if he was then there was more to the man then met the eye. Martha tried giving him cpr, but the doctor stopped her, a minute later the man somehow came back to life. This surprised everyone including Battra.

"Jack" said the Doctor walking over the man

"Who's this?" asked Alice

"Jack" said the man

"I'm Alice" said Alice with a smile

"Chris" said Battra

They continued along while the Doctor and Jack got into a fight about their time machines. Battra had to admit that he liked Jack's device better. They also kept bringing up a girl named Rose, whoever she was, the doctor did not want to talked about her. Battra figured if he could find this Rose she would useful against the doctor.

A shout got their attention and were quick to check it out. It was a man being chased by a more farel looking human. Jack pulled out a gun but the doctor stopped him, they went to turn and saw more running towards.

"Well this sucks"

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah, haul ass" said Battra running

They reached a gate where they were demanded to show there teeth, finally being let in after they were comfirmed as human. Battra could help wonder what they were and why humans feared them. They had the better weapons from the look of it.

"What were they?"

"We called them the futurekind" said a man appearing, he was an older man, who was looking for the doctor which he mistaken both Jack and Battra for the doctor before the doctor revealed himself. Yana dragged him off with the others in hot pursuit The man wanted the Doctor to help him with getting a rocket ready so they could get the others to a place known as Utopia.

'There's something about this man' thought Battra

The doctor along with Jack went to deal with a problem else where while Martha, Alice and Battra stayed behind. Battra helped Yana with some wiring and stuff and hoped he got it right. Soon the Doctor reported over the intercom that they had reached the room and that Jack was inside it. Yana was surprised and when Alice why, he explained that whoever entered that room should have been vaporized. Battra thought that Jack could be useful as well. Battra listened in on the conversation for a bit and for out that this Rose that they were talking was trapped so that meant she was out of the picture.

Battra looked back and noticed Yana acting funny, when he went to ask, Yana insisted that he was fine though Battra didn't believe him so he went back to what he was doing. Battra could see Mathra talking to him but after he showed her a watch, she ran out of the room. Battra sensed it now more then ever, it was the watch that he had been sensing. Whatever was in it, he need to find out.

"What was that about?" asked Alice then there was a blast that told him that the rocket was taking off, Battra went for the TRADIS with Alice, not longer after Yana joined but he didn't look the same. He looked more dangerous and in pain.

"Killed by an insect, a girl, how inappropriate"

"What's his problem?" asked Alice

"He's not the same" said Battra

"Still if the Doctor can be young and strong then so can I" said Yana beliefing looking at them before turning "The Master reborn"

He disappeared into a ball of light that blinded them, at the same time a scream could be heard and they were sure it was Yana. Battra recognizied this as Timelord regenration as he had visited the planet when it was Mothra's turn to guard the Earth. The master went on to terrorize the Doctor for a little bit

"He's a timelord" said Battra realizing it, that Doctor was one as well.

"Who are you?" asked Master looking over the two now that he was changed.

"I'm Alice"

"A ape, not surprised but you on the other hand are different"

"I'm a kaiju" said Battra "My real name is Battra"

"um..you might be useful, give me a minute" said the Master as he started up the TRADIS.

"End of the universe, have fun, bye bye" said Master before hitting a button and they were off to who knows where. Battra decided to take a risk and hope it would work.

"Partners?" asked Battra holding out his hand. The master look at him funny before smiling

"Partners" said the Master shaking his hand

"Where to now?"

"Back to Britain" said the Master

* * *

><p>"Oh no" said Mothra<p>

"What?" asked Godzilla

"Battra he's back for sure and this time he's not alone"

"What!"

"Who's he with?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, he's not human"

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I was shooting for a leap year day update, and I got it. sorry if it sucks I will try to update soon but am not making any promises.-Griffin**_


End file.
